Geographic information systems allow users to download, view, and interact with geo-referenced data. The geo-referenced data may be provided to a user through a map or three-dimensional environment displayed on the user's computer system. The user may interact with the geo-referenced data by selecting geographic features, navigating around the map or through the three-dimensional environment, or selecting layers or sets of data for display. The geo-referenced data may be stored at a shared geographic database that is accessed by one or more geographic information servers. The shared geographic database may utilize a single database system or a collection of mirrored database systems.